Do Bad Guys Deserve a Good Christmas?
by Windrises
Summary: The Suicide Squad get released from prison for the holidays. Joker tries to balance being both an evil criminal and a good boyfriend.


Notes: Suicide Squad was created by Robert Kanigher and Ross Andru and is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. The Joker was based on actor Conrad Veidt and was created by Bill Finger, Bob Kane, and Jerry Robinson. Harley Quinn was created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm.

The Joker was prancing around his new hideout. It used to be a gray building before Joker changed things up with pink and purple paint. He hadn't seen Harley Quinn for a few months. Joker and Harley robbed an art gallery and Joker managed to run fast enough to escape the police, but Harley didn't manage to get away. She was sent back to Belle Reeve along with her friends in the Suicide Squad. Although Joker enjoyed getting a break from acting like a caring boyfriend to Harley there was a part of him that missed her.

Joker didn't act the same without Harley. Harley had a energetic and fun loving personality that mad him act happier and goofier. Without her around his grumpy side started coming out. He also didn't feel the need to dress in such fancy and colorful costumes. He spent the past few months wearing generic gangster tuxedos.

Meanwhile Rick Flag was visiting the Suicide Squad. He visited Belle Reeve once a month so he could check up on them since he respected them for helping him save his girlfriend. He walked up to Deadshot's cell.

Deadshot said, "You gotta get me out of here dude."

Rick replied, "You know that getting you free isn't that simple. You have to serve your prison sentence."

Deadshot said, "You seem to be forgetting what big holiday is coming up."

Rick sighed and replied, "I know that Christmas is coming up."

Deadshot said, "Me and my friends deserve to be free for the holidays. I have to see my daughter on Christmas. You wouldn't want to ruin her Christmas, would you?"

Harley Quinn spoke loud enough for Deadshot and Rick to hear her. She said, "Let me free! I need to see the Joker! I miss him!"

Captain Boomerang said, "If you let me free I might stop being evil."

Deadshot replied, "Yeah right."

Rick walked up to Harley's cell and asked, "Can you stop screaming?"

Harley asked, "Can you stop being the Grinch and start letting us free?"

Deadshot said, "Just give us one week so we can spend Christmas with our families."

Harley smiled and said, "Give us two weeks so we can have fun on New Year's Eve."

Killer Croc replied, "Two weeks for the holidays? Sounds like we're students instead of prisoners."

Deadshot pointed to Rick and said, "You're going to be the bad guy if you don't make this happen."

Rick sighed and replied, "I'll talk to Amanda about it."

Harley smiled and responded, "Thank you dude."

Rick got permission from Amanda to let the Suicide Squad go for the holidays. The team's family and friends got a call letting them know about this. The Joker found out that Harley was going to free so he smiled and ran to his closet. He said, "I'm going to be the clown prince of style." He did an evil laugh.

An hour later Rick walked back to the cells with Amanda Waller. Amanda said, "You're allowed to go for one week."

Deadshot replied, "Make it two weeks."

Amanda said, "A week and a half is the best offer you're going to get from me."

Captain Boomerang nervously asked, "How about one year?"

Amanda sighed and said, "Shut up."

The guards started opening the cells. Deadshot had a sigh of relief and said, "It feels good to be free from that dang cell."

Rick replied, "Try to stay away from banks or any other place that'll tempt you to start robbing stuff again."

Deadshot had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "Okay."

Captain Boomerang said, "I can finally get revenge on the guards." He threw one of his boomerang at one of the guards. The guard passed out.

Deadshot said, "If you keep that up you'll probably be locked up again in like five minutes." Captain Boomerang sighed and helped the guard get up.

The Suicide Squad went outside. Harley Quinn asked, "What's the plan?"

Deadshot answered, "I read in the paper that there's a bank that has over five hundred thousand dollars in it."

Harley smiled and said, "Sounds like something worth robbing." She looked around and saw the Joker.

The Joker was wearing a fancy purple suit, including an eloquent purple jacket. His hair was combed for the first time in months. He smiled and said, "Greeting Harley."

Harley ran up to Joker and replied, "I missed you so much."

Joker said, "How lovely. We ought to get going."

Harley got excited and asked, "What are we up to?"

Joker answered, "Bringing more chaos to the city than ever before."

Harley said, "Sounds perfect."

Joker replied, "It's filled with problem, but imperfection is the perfect thing for crime." He did an evil laugh.

Joker and Harley got into the Joker's car. It was pink and was decorated with playing cards. Joker started driving while asking, "What happened to our favorite guard?"

Harley answered, "He decided to leave the country, because of what you did to him."

Joker said, "Next time we go on vacation we'll give him a surprise."

Harley was disappointed that the Joker never visited her during the months that she was in Belle Reeve. She asked, "Did you miss me?"

Joker struggled to think of how he should respond. If he acted like he didn't miss her it would make her mad and he would be lying. However, if he admitted he missed her he would seem more sentimental than he wants to be. He said, "Um, things are more goofy when you're around."

Harley tried to think of what the Joker meant by that. Goofy was often considered an insult, but it would be a compliment for fun loving people. She said, "I'm really glad I get to spend the holidays with you."

Joker replied, "Me too." Joker and Harley drove to various banks and stores and robbed them. The police tried to go after them, but the Joker drove faster than they ever would.

The Joker drove to Carmine Falcone's office. Harley asked, "What are we doing here?"

Joker answered, "This guy's been driving me crazy. To be fair, I'm always crazy, but he's been driving me towards a different type of wackiness. Mr. Falcone used to run the crime business in Gotham, until Batman took car of him. I was the prince of crime while he was in prison, but he got his family to bail him out."

Harley asked, "What are we going to do to him?"

Joker smiled and said, "We're going to show him who actually runs the crime in Gotham. Do you have your mallet?"

Harley got out her mallet and answered, "I sure do."

Joker said, "Then give the guards what they deserve."

Harley walked up to the guards and said, "Hi guys." Carmine had hired some of the most dedicated guards in the city, but they underestimated Harley. They saw that she only had a mallet so they thought that she wouldn't be much of a threat, but she jumped around and hit them quickly. The guards passed out.

Joker and Harley ran around and looked for the room that Carmine was in. One of Carmine's assistants saw the two clowns so he quickly ran into Carmine's office.

Carmine sternly said, "You know I hate people running into my office."

The assistant nervously replied, "Sorry Mr. Falcone, but Joker and Harley Quinn are in here."

Carmine didn't look worried at all while saying, "Have the guards take care of them."

The assistant nervously replied, "The outside guards are passed out."

Carmine responded, "Big deal. I have plenty of other guards. Have them get rid of both of the clowns."

Carmine's building had several rooms so Joker and Harley had been spending five minutes looking for the room. Harley looked behind her and saw several guards running towards her and Joker. She said, "It seems like the old guy's got more people protecting him than we thought."

Joker tried to hide any fear he had while saying, "We'll stop all of them." Joker started spraying laughing gas at the guards while Harley hit them with her mallet.

Joker grabbed one of the guards and said, "You look so serious. You need to learn what humor is. I'm not a teacher, but I do help others learn all about laughter." He sprayed an extra amount of laughing gas at the guard.

Harley looked around and realized that she had knocked out over two dozen guards. She smiled and said, "This is the best."

Joker replied, "That's for sure."

Carmine was annoyed by the sounds of laugher so he went into the hallway and saw that every single guard he had was passed out. He realized that the Joker was a bigger threat than he thought he was.

Joker said, "You're out of tricks. You might as well retire."

Harley said, "No offense Mr. Falcone, but you're super old."

Carmine coldly replied, "You evil idiots better get out of my sight."

Joker walked up to Carmine and confidently asked, "What will you do if I keep coming after you?" Joker was so busy boasting that he didn't notice that Carmine was getting his gun ready. Harley used her mallet to get the gun out of his hand.

Joker nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Harley answered, "The jerk was about to shoot you." Joker realized that Harley he would of died if Harley wasn't there. Joker has been saved by Batman tons of times, but he only did that because of his hatred for killing. Harley saved Joker, because she genuinely cared about him. Joker had a weird feeling in his heart. He realized he was emotionally moved by Harley saving him. It had been years since he's had such a genuine feeling in his heart.

Joker grabbed Carmine's gun and was about to shoot him, but Carmine nervously said, "I have a family that depends on me."

Harley replied, "I can't stand this guy, but he does have a big family and it's almost Christmas."

Joker put the gun down and said, "I'll spare him, because getting rid of him wouldn't be funny. I think we need a fun bit of irony and I know how to do that." He got out a pair of handcuffs that he stole from a police officer and used them to handcuff Carmine to his office door. Joker said, "I'll have Batman take you in, because letting my arch enemy take care of my business rival is the type of irony I love." Joker held hands with Harley while running out.

Joker took Harley to his new hideout. Harley looked around and said, "It looks lovely."

Joker replied, "Thank you."

Harley noticed that the Joker had a more dramatic look on his face than usual so she nervously asked, "What's going on?"

Joker tried to resist thanking Harley for saving him, but he couldn't help it. He said, "Thank you for saving me from getting shot. It's the best gesture that anybody's ever done for me."

Harley smiled and replied, "I'm always willing to save you. Nothing's more important in my life than you. I love you."

Joker sweated nervously and said, "Um, that's a cool thing to say." He spent a minute calming down. He started smiling again. He figured that if he told Harley how he felt about her while looking all silly he could still seem like a crazy criminal. He tried to have an evil smile on his face while saying, "I love you too."

Harley replied, "You're acting different."

Joker stubbornly said, "No I'm not."

Harley replied, "I usually don't tell you what to do, but please tell me what's on your mind."

Joker started throwing darts at random pictures in the room while saying, "I missed you during those months. I shouldn't of left you behind during that robbery we did months ago. I wish I had carried you in my arms."

Harley smiled and said, "I was starting to get doubts that you care about me, but you're proving me wrong. You truly care about me, don't you?"

Joker nervously laughed and replied, "I just like having someone to do silly crimes with."

Harley could tell that the Joker was lying so she smiled and responded, "Yeah right."

Joker sighed and said, "You're the first that I can remember ever caring about." Harley kissed him.

Joker's phone rang. He said, "Go find something crazy to watch on TV while I take care of this stupid phone call."

Harley replied, "Okay honey."

Joker grabbed the phone and asked, "Who's there?"

Deadshot answered, "It's Deadshot. Can you put Harley on the phone?"

Joker replied, "I have to know what you want from her first."

Deadshot said, "Boomerang, Croc, and me are planning on robbing a very special bank on the night of Christmas Eve."

Captain Boomerang said, "Since Harley's one of only four team members that we have left we need her to show up."

Killer Croc said, "You should join us Joker since you're such a good criminal."

Joker thought about it and said, "Harley and I won't be there."

Deadshot asked, "Why not?"

Joker thought about how much he cared about Harley while saying, "Some things are more important than getting rich."

Deadshot asked, "Have you gone crazy?"

Joker smiled and said, "You should know that I've been crazy for a long time."

Deadshot asked, "Can I at least wish Harley a merry Christmas?"

Joker sighed and said, "Whatever." He threw the phone to Harley.

Harley said, "Hi Deadshot, Croc, and the punky guy."

Captain Boomerang replied, "Hey."

Harley asked, "What's going on?"

Deadshot answered, "We asked your boyfriend to join in our bank robbery, but it sounds like he wants to spend Christmas with just you."

Harley was surprised how much the Joker cared for her. She smiled and said, "Merry Christmas guys." She got off the phone and sat on the couch.

Harley started hugging the Joker. Joker rolled his eyes and said, "Don't be so sweet."

Harley replied, "You're the sweet one. You decided to not join in on the biggest robbery of the month so that you could celebrate Christmas with me."

Joker blushed with embarrassment and said, "I'm afraid that's true."

Harley replied, "That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me."

Joker stubbornly said, "I'm not sweet."

Harley replied, "Admit it. You've fallen in love."

Joker punched himself to try to hold back his feelings, but he couldn't help it. He said, "I have fallen in love." Harley kissed the Joker. The Joker smiled, but this time it wasn't an evil smile. He was smiling, because he was happier than he had been in several years. Joker and Harley may of been bad, but the good part of their heart shined out on Christmas.


End file.
